Young Dracula: Extra Outtakes
by Charchisto
Summary: Season Outtakes are over. Here are other outtakes from all seasons of Young Dracula. These outtakes will be about anything and everything, there is no limit to what will be written or how long it will be written for.
1. Flames

Young Dracula: Extra Outtakes

* * *

_Hello everyone. I'm Charchisto, of course some of you know that from reading my previous stories._

_Over the past two (ish) years I have written outtakes for every season of Young Dracula. Some of you may have noticed I am currently redoing/changing them._

_Well, as I have gone through each episode (yes, I rewatched every episode as I wrote the outtakes) I have sometimes come up with ideas for more than one outtake. Sometimes I have come up with none, then had some incredible ideas months later._

_That's what this is about, these are outtakes that I have not put into my season outtakes._

_There is not a limit to the number I will be writing, which means the outtakes will be put on randomly. So do not expect daily updates like those that I did with season 5 because this is not really my priority now. I am focussing on redoing the old outtakes now._

_Nevertheless, please read and enjoy. I will try and get round to this as much as possible and hopefully when I get all my other ideas done – haha, that might take some time because I have quite a few – then I can focus on this and have a minor story on the go at the same time._

_We're starting with previous to episode 1 in season 1 because I came up with lots of outtakes for there. You could make a whole story – some people have (I saw a good one but the writer seems to have given up!), I might do it at some point – about it but for now the outtakes will do._

_I don't own Young Dracula._

* * *

Flames – based before episode 1 of season 1

* * *

Vlad was wondering around the dungeon, alone. It wasn't a rare thing for him to do. In fact, it was practically a habit. Recently he had been distant from everything that he had, his family, his pet wolf... his things. They all reminded him of what he was, what he might one day become.

The dungeon was as damp as normal; the walls had the odd trickle of water running down them from either rain or leaks from the underwater springs. It made the place not as silent as it should have been, and that was reassuring. Hearing the dripping of water and his own feet, Vlad felt more at ease because there was the absence of the eerie silence that the castle usually gave out.

Still, there seemed something wrong. Normally this place felt still, but it felt like a forest that was silent. It felt wrong, like something was going to happen. It was like starting in the eye of a hurricane before the hurricane itself threw you off balance, and possibly killed you.

Vlad began to proceed at a greater pace. He knew these dungeons well, which he should after living here for almost twelve years, and so if there was something out of place here he would most likely spot it.

It took what felt like hours to get around to one of the torture chambers. Wide-eyed Vlad looked through an open door to see the table, which was for some kind of inexplicable torture, was on fire and had spread along the fire due to some form of spilt liquid.

"Bats," he muttered and began to sprint away. That fire was no natural occurrence. It was arson. There was no way a flammable liquid had been spilt unintentionally.

"DAD!" Vlad yelled as he ran up a flight of stairs. There was no response from his father. He checked his watch and cursed in Romanian under his breath, his Dad was probably out hunting. Ingrid, his sister, was probably in her room doing her makeup. Then there was Renfield, who was doing who knew what.

There was no help.

* * *

Vlad skidded to a halt as soon as he reached the throne room. He looked around fearfully, expecting someone to jump out at him. As he had ran he had run through explanations as to what may have caused the fire. There was only one viable, the villagers.

The dungeons had passages to the bottom of the hill to the local village. The villagers knew this, and so did Vlad. Vlad doubted anyone else did. That was what made what the villagers had done so impressive.

For centuries they had lived under Count Dracula's rule – even though he did not really rule, he just flapped around draining and terrorising people – and until now they had not attempted to kill him. It wasn't just the fact they had stood up that was the surprising part though, it was that they had come up with a plan that would likely succeed.

Vlad always planned and tried to make them work, so he appreciated a good plan when he saw one. Though this one was not one he was happy about because there was no easy way to get out of this one without alerting the villagers that they knew the castle was on fire.

* * *

Vlad had been pacing around for at least fifteen minutes when he father appeared out of thin air smoking slightly.

"Gah," The Count patted down his cape and began cursing in his native tongue.

Vlad frowned, watching his father. The fire must have spread through most of the dungeon by now.

"Dad..."

"Not now Vladdy, the flapping peasants have turned into a mob!"

Then it clicked. Of course, the villagers would start to storm the castle, it would ensure that they would not make it out and would burn to death.

"The dungeon is on fire!" Vlad said, frustrated and panicking. "The villagers are going to siege us within the castle and let us burn to death. What did you do to annoy them so much?"

"Nothing, nothing," his father said dismissively with a guilty look on his face.

"DAD..." The Count could see his son was going to lose his temper in a moment.

"I may have... drained the village elders. The Count muttered like a child admitting a wrongdoing.

"What?"

"They were being bureaubats! I had to make an example of them... to teach the others..."

"Well, you have definitely taught them something," Vlad snapped. "How to kill us! Blood and garlic, we are dust!"

"Language Vladimir," the Count said firmly. "Do not worry yourself. We will just leave."

"Leave?" Vlad's jaw dropped. "You have to be joking! We cannot leave. Ingrid would go mad, and so would everyone else in the family for that matter!"

"I do not care what they think Vladimir. Now go to your room and grab whatever you need. Travel light because we will need to be quick and stealthy."

* * *

Packing was not something Vlad was used to. He had barely been outside a ten-mile radius of the castle, so he never needed to pack, and whenever he did, Renfield usually did it for him.

Vlad grabbed his clothes and threw them into a suitcase, not making an effort to tidy them. He then grabbed his teddy bear from a high up shelf and his secret notebook and put them into his briefcase – a present from his grandparents emphasising their threat to have him go to a vampire boarding school.

He then bolted down the stairs and almost ran into his grandmother, Krone, at the bottom.

"Mind yourself boy," she said harshly.

Vlad stepped back, slightly fearfully. "Sorry,"

"Vampires do not apologise Vladimir," she chided. "So mind your manners."

Vlad didn't respond right away until he thought of something. "What are you doing here?"

"I am here to stop your father from making a fool of himself, even though he is one anyway."

Vlad scowled. "We have to leave. You can't stop us."

Krone glared at him, he eyes going a bloody red. "Your father said almost the same thing. You are too much like him. You need to be more a Westenra..."

"Yeah right," Vlad shoved past her, knocking her off balance and walked to where his father was. Renfield seemed to have worked a miracle and packed the most precious things. But Ingrid was nowhere in sight...

"Where is Ingrid?" Vlade asked concerned.

"Somewhere doing her makeup no doubt," The Count dismissed.

"We can't leave her behind Dad," Vlad knew exactly what he was saying, and then noticfed the place was warmer than usual. "This whole castle is going to burst into flames soon and we can't leave Ingrid to burn with it!"

"Why not, she is nothing but an annoyance!" The Count snapped.

"I will not allow, I will not allow my favourite grandchild to be a pile of ash." Krone flitted out.

"Stupid old bat," the Count muttered as Vlad muttered:

"Thank goodness."

"So Dad," Vlad paused. "How are we going to get out?"

"That is easy Vladdy, we fly!"

Vlad snorted slightly. "I'm not a vampire yet Dad! I cannot fly!"

"Shame," he muttered. "Well then we are all dust."

Vlad frowned thinking. "Maybe not."

* * *

"Great, so breather boy has come up with another useless plan!" Ingrid said frustrated. The ends of her hair had been singed slightly from them fleeing from the burning throne room to the garage. She had soot on her face and looked furious – which she was.

Krone had left as soon as Ingrid was safe. So they were all stuck in the garage with nothing but the view of a burning castle on one side and the peasant mob on the side of the hill down to the village on the other.

So far, they had been lucky. Renfield had most of their stuff into a lorry – including the Count's coffin -  
and shipped away even though they had no way of knowing where they would end up. None of them had been hurt and the peasants were keeping a safe distance to ensure they did not get hurt but also so the Dracula's could not get out.

Vlad had a plan though, and it might just work.

"Ingrid, do not insult your brother like that!" The Count snapped. "Go on Vladdy, what is your plan?"

Vlad sighed and began to speak. "So we know the breathers are hunting Dad. The solution is simple for Dad to get away. He flies off, and ensures they see him go. Then we," Vlad gestured to himself, Ingrid and Renfield. "Get into the hearse and drive down and away from here while they are distracted."

"It's going to look a little suspicious us coming down from the castle," Ingrid pointed out, crossing her arms.

"Well, the villagers don't know about me and you Ingrid." Vlad pointed out. "We hide in the back, behind the curtains and Renfield can pull a 'Count Dracula held me hostage, please let me pass'. Then they will check he is human, find he is and let him go. No problem."

"That's a bad plan," Ingrid snapped.

"Better than you," Vlad said venomously back. "You have no plan."

"I say we go down fighting." She said.

"We'll all end up dead."

"We are dead!"

"You know what I mean!" Vlad said angrily his voice boomed, like his father's did sometimes. Ingrid was taken slightly off guard; in fact it shocked them all. Vlad had never shown any evidence of his powers coming through until now. "What about running away allows you to fight again?"

Ingrid paused and didn't say a word.

"I don't like running away either Ingrid. But we don't have a choice. I would rather fight but we will end up ash."

"Well said Vladdy," The Count said and put an arm around his favourite child. "Let's follow Vladdy's marvellous plan. We will meet at the next village and plan our next move from there."

He let go of his son and turned into a bat flying off.

Vlad watched silently, feeling that maybe... no not maybe, he knew that things were going to change now.

* * *

_I was going to go further with this but I think I will do another outtake. Like I said, this could turn into a story someday but not yet. So the next outtake will be a continuation of this, in fact there may be a few previous into season 1 outtakes before we get to actual episodes._

_Thank you for reading and please review!_

_C_

_xx_


	2. Retreat

Young Dracula: Extra Outtakes

* * *

_I don't own Young Dracula_

* * *

Retreat – based before episode 1 of season 1

* * *

Vlad looked at the burning castle. His sister was already next to Renfield, ready to go. But Vlad did not feel ready to go, he didn't want to go.

When he thought about it, he would never want to go. He had been so dependant on this place being here, on him inheriting it. Now it felt like he had lost everything, even though he knew in his heart that not all was lost. In fact, better things could happen because of this.

He could start again and try to be human this time rather than cope with constant vampirism.

The castle almost looked pretty, the fires light it a mix of rose, red and yellow against the black smoke and the dim silver moonlight. That was how Vlad wanted to remember the castle, looking pretty and trying to stand on its own against the fire.

Vlad slowly backed away to the open door.

"Bye," he murmured and got in slamming the car door.

* * *

The car was almost silent compared the jeers of the mob. All Vlad could hear, as he curled up next to Zoltan and watched his sister curl up at the other side of the coffin, was the crowd that was only a plane of glass away from him.

If they found out that, he and Ingrid were in here... that they were vampires, they were dead.

Ingrid was right this was a bad plan. Nevertheless, it was their only plan and it might work. Vlad hoped, he preyed... there was no other way.

Vlad tried to keep his breathing quiet as he heard Renfield roll down the window.

"Who are you... vampire?"

"Vampire!" The crowd yelled.

"No wait!" Renfield said, panicked. "I'm human... the Count held me hostage. I got out thanks to your fire. Please, let me through... I have family."

The crowd were silent... Vlad could sense their sympathy but also that their disbelief. After all, who would marry Renfield? However, anything was possible and these people may well believe him. Humans were like that, they could be very kind and Vlad was counting on that, taking advantage of it.

Vlad cringed feeling a pang of guilt at that thought, taking advantage of people was a vampire thing and so something he did not like to do. Ingrid raised an eyebrow at him and Vlad shook his head. The last thing he needed was his sister teasing him for having feelings, which a vampire should not have.

"Very well," the leader said after consideration. "You may go. You do seem to be human."

"Thank you, thank you!" Renfield sighed with relief and rolled up the window. After about ten minutes, he spoke again. "It is safe now."

"It worked," Ingrid muttered with disbelief.

"Nice to know you have faith in me sis," Vlad replied and his sister gave him a cold glare.

* * *

Vlad jumped out of the back of the hearse as soon as Renfield stopped at the next village. They had been stuck in the hearse for at least two hours barely speaking with tension in the air.

Getting to the next village took forever; those two hours drew on and on. Looking out of the windows it had seemed like the mountainous landscape was not moving at all until there was a sudden change when they reached the farmland around the next village. It was the limit of living in the Transylvanian mountains; the gaps between villages were huge due to the mountains and the fact vampires in the country liked to own large areas of land.

It always came back to the vampires here. Every place had a reminder of them – except the big cities – and Vlad hated it. He hoped that leaving meant going somewhere where there was not the constant reminder of his 'destiny'.

"Well, this place is just as dull as our last village," Ingrid said in an irritated tone, looking around the barren village. Vlad agreed, this place was almost the same as their village except it did not have the same imposing castle on a hill.

"Yeah," Vlad agreed. "I don't think we are staying here long though."

Ingrid gave her brother a confused look. "What do you mean?"

"You really think that Dad is going to have us just move to the next village?" He asked rhetorically. "Word of this is going to spread fast. Our grandparents found out in a second, and they will tell every vampire in Transylvania. The villagers will do the same; they will spread the word that they 'won' to other villages that have vampires ruling over them so they can rebel too. No where here is save..."

Ingrid's eyes widened. "What did Dad do to cause all this? This is totally unfair; I had such big plans..."

Vlad rolled his eyes at his sister, unsurprised that she was blaming their father and was ranting. "He killed the village elders. The village hasn't been happy with him for a while, and what Dad did was a last straw."

"I hope he gets a stake lodged in his wings on route," she muttered angrily. "If Mum was around this would have never have happened!"

Vlad snorted. "Mum is just as bad as Dad, if not worse. This would have happened eventually. The village has been suffering centuries of abuse, so we had this coming. There is nothing we could have done."

Out of the darkness their father appeared, he looked rather impatient and frustrated.

"What took you so long?" The Count demanded.

Renfield stumbled over. "Sorry Master, it's just taking roads... they are longer and..."

"Enough," he waved his hand and looked at his son. "Are you okay Vladdy?"

Vlad nodded.

"Great, so you ask if he is okay but not me! You have some cheek Dad because we are now homeless because of you!" Ingrid snapped.

The Count scowled at his daughter. "Ingrid, don't make me fly you straight back to the peasant mob. I'm sure they will be happy to meet you, and dust you."

Vlad interrupted his father before a full-blown argument could start. "Shouldn't we get out of here?" he suggested. "I mean they may think we are dead but we can't take chances."

"Good idea Vladdy," the Count agreed. "Let us all get in the hearse and decide our next move on our way out of Transylvania."

"On the way out?" Ingrid repeated disbelievingly.

"Yes Ingrid, we are leaving the country." The Count said.

"I can't believe this," Ingrid said for the tenth time.

"Uh," Vlad tutted quietly and rolled his eyes. "Ingrid, will you stop complaining."

"Yes, shut up Ingrid," The Count agreed. "We need to find somewhere new to live, somewhere outside of this wretched country."

"Italy?" Renfield suggested.

"They eat too much garlic," he replied harshly.

"Greece is nice this time of year."

"Too nice," the Count snapped. "I would be dust in seconds."

"Turkey,"

"Too sunny and hot,"

"France,"

"Too much garlic,"

"Spain,"

"Too hot and sunny,"

"America,"

"My brother lives there," the Count pointed out. "I'm not living in the New World! It's so... modern."

"Iran,"

"Too hot and I don't get along with the vampires there,"

"Holland,"

"Hmm," the Count thought about it. "No, the vampires there aren't very... traditional."

Vlad shook his head. "You know you could try somewhere western like Britain."

"Britain?" Ingrid repeated. "Do you have sun stroke?"

"Hmmm, actually that isn't a bad idea Vladimir..." the Count began to think.

"You have got to be flapping joking! You said America was too modern, well Britain is just as bad!" Ingrid argued.

"But it's an island." Vlad pointed out. "It is isolated and very few vampires live there."

"There are a few odd ones in Scotland," the Count added.

"So we don't move to Scotland," he suggested. "It's mountainous like here. I would like a change of scenery. So I think England..."

"Too many vampires there," the Count said. "I don't want to deal with competition. The place is full of untamed street fangs."

"Or Wales," he finished ignoring his father.

"Wales?" Ingrid repeated. "It's a tiny place isn't it?"

"It's not that small." Vlad disagreed. "It sounds rather nice... apart from the flooding. It is rainy so there is not too much sunlight; it is not too modern in the north. We can have a mix of here and the modern world there. Get new experiences..."

"There are not any vampires in Wales. Not that I know of, which means I have no enemies there." The Count said approvingly. "We would have to find a castle... No, Vladdy I want you to find a castle. You will have the Dracula throne one day and you will need to make decisions like choosing castles."

"What? That is not fair! I want to choose a castle!" Ingrid said furiously. "Just because he's your favourite..."

"No, it's because he's my heir." The Count responded, frustrated. "He needs to take some responsibility."

"Ugh," Ingrid grumbled and Vlad just looked silently outside. If you looked carefully you would see him almost smiling to himself.

He had already started to plan to himself where to go, what to do.

Finally, he might get the chance at a semi-normal life.

* * *

_I rather mixed in some things from other outtakes that I have written so if you have not read them it might be a good idea to go and read them because they may get frequently mixed into these outtakes._

_Thank you for reading and please review!_

_C_

_xx_


	3. Road

Young Dracula: Extra Outtakes

* * *

_Hello all, I haven't put much up for this yet – or put any stories up for that matter – sorry about that. I have huge writing plans but I just keep end up doing other stuff so I plan to spend most of today writing so at least something new is up._

_Thanks for all the support etc._

_I don't own YD._

* * *

Road – based before episode 1 of season 1

* * *

"This is such a primitive way of travelling," the Count complained from his coffin, adding to the string of complaints and arguments that had been occurring for hours now.

Vlad shook his head in frustration, he had been attempting – poorly – to try and drown out the arguments and complaints for over an hour. Instead, it seemed to result in him getting in the middle of arguments and him complaining more than anyone else, meaning he was – as always – in the worst position of all.

"Dad, it's daytime. You cannot go flying around in the sunlight, you'll be dust!" Vlad's patience was wearing thinner, he had been awake all night – which had occurred on multiple occasions before, with bad results – and was hungry. He just wanted to get to their first stop as soon as vampirically possible and get some fresh air, a hot meal, a nap and hopefully a nice bath – preferably without any of Renfield's homemade bath salts in it.

"But Vladdy, we could wait till night, and flap around hunting as we go." The Count sounded slightly more cheerful at the idea of hunting.

"I'm not a vampire yet Dad," he reminded his father, sensing his sister next to him was going to get involved any second. "I cannot fly yet. We have to travel like this because, first none of us can fly other than you and two we need to keep a low profile at least until we are out of Romania."

"It's Transylvania," Ingrid said smugly, attempting to get a one up on her baby brother. "It's the Old Country, the country that will never change."

"For vampire's maybe," Vlad muttered. "The breathers call the country the People's Republic of Romania. If we go flapping about saying Transylvania we may confuse people and blow our cover."

"Stupid breathers," the Count said. "A republic! Who's idea was that!?"

"The Greeks came up with democracy and the Romans were one of the first to have a Republic," Vlad shrugged. "I think it's a pretty hot idea..." Everyone looked at him confused. "I mean a cold idea... no, that's not right. I mean I think it's a cool idea!"

Vlad sighed in relief, everyone still staring at him but Renfield who was focused on driving. "What? I'm just trying to get the breather vocabulary correct. At least I am trying to fit in! Everything about you two screams 'gothic person who might bite my neck and drain me of blood'!"

"Breathers are unintelligent, they won't work out the truth." The Count said confidently, so confidently that it made Vlad nervous and Ingrid grin mischievously.

"What if there are Slayers there? They will see through us in seconds!" That made all of them pause.

Ingrid then laughed. "As if there will be Slayers in Wales, like Dad said there are no biters there. So there should in turn be no slayers."

Vlad frowned. Ingrid had a point but there was a flaw to her logic. "Maybe," Vlad agreed. "But I'm sure they will be keeping an eye on areas that supposed to have no vamps there, because they may expect us to take advantage of the gap areas because we won't expect them there for that reason."

"You worry too much Vladimir," the Count interjected. "Relax."

"I won't relax, not until we are there." Vlad stated. "The slayer that came closest to killing you moved to Britain didn't he?"

The Count didn't reply.

Ingrid frowned. "You mean Abraham Van Helsing?"

"Dr. Abraham Van Helsing," Vlad corrected. "He thought he killed Dad, when it turned out he hadn't. The Slayer's guild didn't found out they had failed until after the Second World War when they realised how much Dad had taken advantage of the bloodshed going on in Romania at the time."

"It would have been a waste of blood if I hadn't," the Count muttered. "Those bombs did a lot of damage, killed and injured a lot of people. I had to get food somehow."

"You let the bombs do the work for you?!" Ingrid said rhetorically. "How pathetic is that! The Great Count Dracula, prince of darkness, the vampire that breathers consider the 'King Vampire' and you didn't even bother hunting but let the breathers do the work for you!"

"Saved me the effort, and it shows how petty they are infighting themselves."

Vlad laughed without humour. "And we aren't any different. In fact we are worse."

An awkward silence erupted; no one knew what to say after that because they all knew Vlad was correct.

"We have arrived." Renfield said pulling into a parking space, none of them had noticed they were now in the middle of a city.

* * *

Timișoara dated to at least the 13th century, making it older than the Count himself. It had a long history, full of bloodshed, which meant that vampires had once had a part in the history of the city.

"You know, this place has an airport," Vlad mused. "We could catch a plane out of here to London or Cardiff..."

"No," the Count said immediately. "I cannot stand these locomotive vehicles as they are. I refuse for the prince of darkness to _fly_ in some primitive contraption that could well lead us to our deaths."

"But it will be faster," Vlad pointed out. "And flying is safer than it used to be..."

""I'd rather eat Renfield's badger stew." The Count spat.

"Why thank you very much Master," Renfield said rather pleased with himself.

"Vladdy just would rather have his wings clipped so he can take the breather versions of bats." Ingrid said smugly.

Vlad rolled his eyes. "I'm going to go to see if I can find a internet cafe. "

"A what?" the Count said.

"A cafe with computers." Vlad emphasised.

"No son and heir of mine is going near those... _technological_ books." The Count stated firmly.

"Well unless you want to go back to the peasant mob..." he let the threat hang in the air and could sense the fear around him. "I'll be as quick as I can."

Vlad opened the door quickly and shut it just as fast to avoid the sunlight, he then disappeared intpo the streets.

"Right Renfield, I want you to get me something full bodied to eat and drink." The Count said frustrated at losing to his twelve year old son.

"And something for me," Ingrid added.

"Nothing for Ingrid, she's a girl. She can cook something for herself... oh and get something for Vladdy will you. I don't want my _son_ starving on this trip." The prince of darkness added.

Ingrid scowled. "You're a heartless, fangless wanna-be bat!" She spat the insults, took off her cape remembering Vlad's advice about a low profile and got out of the car, leaving the door open so the sunlight would come in.

"Ahhh," The Count yelled as smoke come off him, Renfield abruptly jumped to the passenger side and shut the door. "Right," he said fuming. "That is it! Renfield get the food. I'm going to take a nap."

He slammed shut his coffin.

Renfield got out muttering to himself. "This trip is going to be worse than living with them."

* * *

Timișoara was a beautiful place. Its population was over 300,000 making it the 3rd largest city in Romania. It had many cultures in the city and so was rather cosmopolitan.

Vlad loved it, it was his first time in a breather environment and he thought this was a great place to start. It was in his home country, but somewhere that exposed him to other places at the same time. It wasn't huge but wasn't small either.

Timișoara was pretty close to the Yugoslavian border, at least to Vlad anyway. He had never been so close to the borders of the country in his life. That made it a good place to stop because they could easily flee over the border if they were discovered and they had access the benefits of the breather world.

Vlad didn't bother going to a internet cafe right away. He decided to get a decent meal first. The Romanian cuisine was supposed to be excellent from what Vlad had heard and he had no doubts it would be better than Renfield's home cooking.

The twelve year old stopped at a small side restaurant as to not cause suspicion and got a large meal that Vlad knew would ensure that he would last until they got into Hungary.

While he ate, he planned the route in his head. First, they would go North West to Hungary, then they would cut through Austria, then there would a short journey through Germany to get to France. From France they could take the Eurostar to England and then they could drive to wherever they wanted in Wales.

That brought up the issue of where in Wales.

While paying Vlad asked where there was a local internet cafe. The person at the cashier happily informed him where the nearest one was, and told him to have a good day.

Vlad thanked him and left.

It took about ten minutes to walk to the cafe and Vlad was hesitant at first when in the cafe. But there was no other choice. How were they meant to get a castle without a computer? Breathers depended on computers for this kind of thing, which meant that vampires would inevitably have to use them too.

Vlad hadn't used a computer in his life – or unlife, whichever – but it seemed simple enough. Fater about half an hour the moving the mouse became instinctual but the typing was a little harder to grasp because it was not like writing. It required the precision of hitting each individual letter in a certain order instead of going on the instinct of writing.

Eventually Vlad managed to get to a site that satisfied what he needed.

He had been out three hours but was not concerned. It was still daytime and Vlad had the feeling that the Count would have decided to take a nap. That way he would not be worried about his son and heir and Vlad could work knowing that he was safe to work long periods.

The main available castles seemed to be in South Wales, and from what Vlad had managed to find out, that did not seemed preferable. The capital of Wales was in the South and that meant more people would be killed, which would blow their cover.

No, they needed to go the North of Wales, even though it was mountainous and rained a lot. It meant that they would be isolated and could easily keep a low profile.

Vlad narrowed the search. The following popped up:

_Penrhyn Castle, 27 miles east of Holyhead_

_Tyr Graig __Castle, 44.5 miles north of Aberythwyth_

_Stokely Castle, Stokely. 80 miles east from Holyhead. Near English-Welsh Border._

Vlad frowned, there wasn't many options. He didn't like the idea of a 'Small castle' because it wouldn't fit all their things in and was too close to a populated area. The second choice seemed slightly better, but Vlad's instincts told him there must be something bad about it.

Vlad clicked on the last option seeing the images and the text describing the castle:

_Stokely castle dates to the medieval period. It is at the top of the largest hill in Stokely area, originally in order to give a good offensive and defensive position against any possible enemies. Now it overlooks the town of Stokely._

_Unfortunately, only half of the castle remains structurally intact after the castle after a bomb was dropped on the castle by German bombers in 1942 who were heading to Liverpool but accidently dropped a bomb after getting lost in the Welsh mountains._

_The half of the castle that remains intact is habitable. It has a multitude of rooms that could be used as bedrooms, a large open room with a fireplace which could be used as a dining and reception area, two rooms which could be used as kitchens, a reasonable sized storeroom which could be used for utilities, several large rooms suitable for being reception areas, and many fully plumbed rooms for bathrooms._

_The room with the most potential is at the top of the tower, it is a large room which could be used as a living room – the signal for TV would be better up there – or a master bedroom as next door is a small room which could be converted into an ensuite as it already contains a toilet and sink._

_There is also a crypt, where there are stone coffins. These could be kept for historical purposes, or removed and the room could be converted into a second reception. Likewise in the dungeons the area could be kept for historical purposes or converted to small but specious bedrooms or storage areas._

_The castle could be easily be converted into a bright, spacious and luxurious home and with enough time, effort and money the rest of the castle could be restored to its former glory, providing yet more room._

_The castle is large enough to be used for business as well as a home; the multitude of rooms makes it possible for the castle to be converted into a hotel. This would be welcome among the locals as the area has potential to attract any tourists. It could also have the rooms converted into offices for the centre of a business such as finance management etc._

_Stokely itself is a medium sized town with a population of only a few thousand. It has a golf course, post office, supermarket, museum, primary school and secondary school. The locals are kind and friendly, they welcome new neighbours warmly and allow you to easily integrate into their world._

_The local schools have both been graded 'Good' by Ofsted. Stokely Grammar, the secondary school for the area, has been highly awarded for being a small school made of less than a thousand pupils and achieving highly. Its GCSE gold standard rates are around 76%, making it one of the best state schools in the region._

_Stokely Primary is also rated to have excellent SATs results, and Stokely Grammar reports that they bring in students each year that seem mature, intelligent but still manage to make the most of their time at the school by having fun._

Vlad cocked his head to the side, and clicked to buy it. It all seemed perfect, a quite village with an excellent school and a friendly neighbourhood. It was just what Vlad wanted, and that made Vlad nervous. Usually when he got what he wanted there was some downside, his instinct now was to try and get what he wanted but make sure it was safe first.

There was no choice in this case; it seemed like a good place. A great place for a low profile, if you had the ability to keep one, and there seemed to be no alternatives Vlad could turn to.

They would be moving to Stokely, and that was that.

* * *

Ingrid was finishing her meal; she had gone into a restaurant having stolen some money while she was in the hearse. For the first time she was enjoying her food, she didn't really like Renfield's food at all and couldn't see the point in the maggot being around half the time. Unfortunately, she also knew that if Renfield were to 'disappear' mysteriously then she would have to do the chores in the castle, and that was just not an acceptable thing for the princess of darkness to do.

She went over to the cashier to pay the bill – the place was different and did not leave a bill for you to pay but preferred you to go to them like in a cafe.

"You look like someone who was here earlier," the waiter commented in Romanian looking over her sceptically, taking in her gothic appearance. "A young boy, he looked a lot like you."

_Vlad,_ Ingrid thought. So Vlad also had the sense to get decent food while he had the chance, but going to the same place as her made her shudder. Why would that breather boy come to the same place as her, the princess of darkness? Then it hit Ingrid, Vlad was being inconspicuous and had chose here because it was small and out of the way.

Ingrid bit the inside of her cheeks. She didn't like to admit it but Vlad was intelligent, making him a worthy adversary and so sometimes there was occasions like this where they would do the same thing.

"My brother," Ingrid replied in her native tongue. "We have come on a trip here as a family, we let him go to museum. He must have got some food on his way there."

"Ah," the waiter dropped the matter, to Ingrid's relief.

Getting back to the hearse was simple enough, but it turned out she had been away for longer than she thought. Though stopping at a few clothes stores on the way to browse probably hadn't helped.

When she got into the hearse she found her brother already next to Renfield. Her father munching on something... was that black pudding? Renfield seemed to be eating a mix of cockroaches and maggots, causing Vlad to be leaning away from him.

"You were a while," Vlad noted.

"Like you have been here long," Ingrid said back.

"I've been back half an hour."

"Did you find a castle then?"

"Yep,"

"Go on Vladimir," the Count said, now interested as he had not been listening to his children's bickering but focusing on eating his black pudding.

"It's in North Wales, overlooking a town. It's a semi-destroyed castle, but it's big enough for all of us and more. It has a crypt and dungeon and a tower too." Vlad stated looking rather pleased with himself. "And we didn't have to pay much for it either."

"You've paid for it already!" Ingrid said semi furious. "We need to see it before we buy it."

"We don't have time for that, Ingrid." Her brother stated. "We need somewhere low profile, if it's not up to scratch we can already decorate it later. We paid so little that we can use the rest of the money that we were going to use on the castle to decorate it."

"And _I _paid for it," the Count added. "Vladdy has done an excellent job. Well done Vladdy!"

"Thanks," Vlad then went straight into tactical mode. "I've booked us a place on the eurostar train so we can from France to England. It's booked for 11 days from now. I've planned out our route as well. It should take us two weeks to get to there. We will have to go through Hungary, Austria, Germany and France before we get to England then drive to Wales, but I have managed to come up with directions that will prevent us from going too close to where vampires are and big breather cities. We will have to go to Paris on route, but we have no choice and we will be going to London like it not because that is where the eurostar goes. We can make stops every three hours for breaks during the day, Dad can sleep in his coffin and at night we can move the coffin out and sleep in the back or find a hotel. We will need to stop at a city in Germany so I can order delivery from Romania to Wales, and so I can order new stuff for the castle as well."

"This is going to be a long journey," Ingrid complained. "We should just stay here."

"No," the Count said. "The old country has had the pleasure of having the Dracula clan long enough. Vladdy, what is the name of the place we are going? You have not mentioned it."

Vlad smiled slightly. "Stokely. The town the castle overlooks is called Stokely."

* * *

_This is one long outtake, but I decided it was better that way so it's not several small ones. I have also included some information from the original Dracula book and twisted it a little, not so it's inaccurate but so it fits the situation. _

_The inclusion of going to Timișoara was because I knew Vlad had to get a castle buy going online, but I didn't want them going to Bucharest. It's the capital of Romania and is the wrong way when going to Britain so I decided to make them go to Britain but stop at a large city on the way. Timișoara seemed the correct choice, and it's history made it an interesting choice. Plus my main story I have planned will have a lot of travelling in (SPOILERS) so I wanted to test it out on an outtake first, I know I didn't go into depth but like I said, this outtake is long and I didn't want to include to much that it bored you – the readers._

_Thank you for reading and please review!_

_C_

_xx_


	4. Regular

Young Dracula: Extra Outtakes

* * *

_Sorry I haven't really been around recently. I have been trying to work on a short story but I haven't been able to get far. I have just so much to do and no time to do it, it seems._

_Going for a during episode here, but I'm going to try and get into what seems like normal things to us but put them in a vampire context. Oh and I may put in bits from previous extra outtakes into this so it makes more sense._

_I don't own YD._

* * *

Regular – based during episode 1 of season 1

* * *

Vlad sprinted up the spiral stairs of the tower, really there was no hurry but he felt if he didn't get to his room soon Ingrid would bagsy it first by just moving in. He also ran because he wanted to get as far from his father as possible. He could hear his father's words in his head, repeating themselves.

Vlad ground his teeth in frustration just as he got to the top of the stairs. He could see two doors one was right in front of him and the other was directly to his right, there was no corridor.

Vlad put down his suitcase and opened the door directly in front of him.

The room turned out to be the ensuite bathroom Vlad had read about when he bought the castle – using his father's funds of course. It was larger than he had been expecting, the room was at least 2 metres by two metres. There was a toilet, sink and shower. A shower wasn't something Vlad was used to, being a raised a vampire meant that Vlad shied away from running water just out of habit, even though he knew it wouldn't bother him. Having a shower would be a new experience, a human one so Vlad was willing to give it a try.

The room was mucky, but not the dirtiest room he had ever seen. It seemed well equipped; there was shelves, a bathroom caddy and a towel stand where Vlad could put all his toiletries.

Vlad was delighted. He hadn't really shared a bathroom – well, he had sometimes with his family but that was whenever there was a plumbing problem – but normally his father kept an eye on every room to make sure his son was living up to vampiric standards. Here Vlad felt he would be able to have his room and bathroom how he wanted, clean and tidy... or at least as clean and tidy as a pre-teen vampire could manage anyway because it was evitable there would be clothes out of drawers and cobwebs and dust – the latter being a result of Renfield's insistence on dustiness.

Maybe he couldn't ever have a totally normal life, but the very least the young boy could do was try. This was his only chance.

* * *

"Master Vladimir, what are you doing?" Zoltan rolled into the bathroom to find Vlad was having a bit too much fun with the shower running. He was using the water from the shower to help him clean the room, and done a fairly good job at it. What Zoltan was concerned about was not the fact there was now a room in the castle that was clean, but the fact that Vlad was enjoying himself. If the Count found out he was enjoying cleaning... he would lock the young vampire in his room for a week.

"Strange child," Zoltan muttered he knew that no child, not even a vampire one, enjoyed cleaning. It just emphasised how different Vlad was to everyone both vampire and human.

Vlad pulled himself to his feet - after turning off the shower - grinning and looking rather proud of himself. He had managed to keep himself clean at the same time, a remarkable feat for a twelve year old.

"I've just cleaned my bathroom," he said cheerfully and then frowned. "Zoltan how the bats did you get up the stairs?"

"With difficulty Master Vladimir," the wolf replied and Vlad rolled his eyes.

"When are you going to get it through your stuffing that I prefer to be called Vlad?" Vlad asked calmly and headed to the door Zoltan following him.

"Sorry young Master," he apologised. "It's just I cannot get used to your nickname, it seems so..."

"Human?" Vlad suggested with a slight smile as they entered his new room.

"Yes," Zoltan paused looking around the room. "This is more like what you should be living in."

Vlad frowned spotting the cobwebs and dust, but his bed, chest of drawers and other furnishings were here just like he had ordered. That was a plus; still it wasn't looking quite right...

"Maybe," Vlad agreed. "But it doesn't seem to reflect me well. I'll have to add changes to it."

"I see you chose a yellow chest of drawers," Zoltan noted.

"And a mahogany bed frame," Vlad pointed out.

"To try and appease your father," the hellhound guessed.

"Obviously." Vlad went to the top of the stairs, grabbed his suitcases and dragged them into his room. He looked around. "My clothes are all mucky," he grumbled. "I am not putting dirty laundry into my new drawers."

"Maybe you should invest in a laundry bin Master Vlad?" Zoltan suggested, half joking and half serious. He knew well how messy Vlad could be but also how he also hated muck because of his distaste for all things vampire.

"That's a good idea Zoltan," Vlad paused. "Thank you."

"You're being very polite," the wolf noticed. "And almost cold. "Are you angry?"

"Yes," he said stiffly and then sighed. "But not at you Zoltan."

Vlad looked at his pet wolf looking resigned. "The Count?"

"Who else," the young boy grumbled, frustrated. "I want to get a TV see."

"Why is that Master?"

"So I look normal, all breathers have TVs, if you don't have one you can't fit in and if we don't fit in..." Vlad looked slightly panicked

"There will be another angry peasant mob on our doorstep," Zoltan guessed.

"Yes, I can't let that happen," Vlad said almost protectively. "But Dad doesn't seem to realise how important it is to keep up the pretence."

"Maybe you can manipulate him Master Vlad," he suggested. "You have done it before."

"I don't see how... Dad's started to notice how I am twisting him to get my own way." Vlad said looking slightly frustrated.

"But you have been starting to see through his pretences as well." Zoltan pointed out. "Master Vladimir, if you really want to protect us then I will help you... so tell me what the Count said and I may be able to help you see if you can change his mind."

* * *

_This is kind of a short one but I've tried to make it interesting. The next outtake I have had planned a while so it should be better. In this I've been trying to point out how Vlad is not a regular human kid nor a regular vampire kid. He's different to both ends and that's what makes him special._

_Thank you for reading and please review!_

_C_

_xx_


	5. New

Young Dracula: Extra Outtakes

* * *

_Finally I get round to writing about Robin! It's been a long time since I have written anything about him, and I have been rewatching seasons 1 and 2. It makes me realise how different the show was without him._

_Anyway, going off topic there... I don't own Young Dracula. If I did then I would have brought Robin back for at least one episode, but that's just me..._

_Oh this outtake links to the between ep 1 and 2 one I wrote in Season 1 outtakes._

_I don't own YD._

* * *

New – based between episodes 1 and 2 of season 1

* * *

It was a Sunday, the worst day to go shopping but Robin Brannagh knew he had no choice.

Well, it wasn't a matter of no choice it was the fact that for the first time in his like Robin felt something he didn't feel normally.

Compassion.

Meeting Vladimir Dracula, or Vlad as he insisted on being called, had really put things into perspective for him. Seeing the life and hearing about Vlad's life made Robin realise how lucky he was that he had the freedoms that he did, and wan to take advantage of them...

Vlad had asked Robin to get a school uniform for him. He had given him enough money for about three sets – not that Vlad realised that, money seemed to mean nothing to him.

Robin really wanted to warn Vlad about the horrors that was school life, but Vlad didn't want to listen. In a sense he understood, Robin knew he would not be able to stand being around his family twenty four seven so what it had been like for Vlad the past twelve years Robin couldn't fathom.

"Mum," Robin said in his most kind voice.

His mother looked over, suspicious.

"Yes Robin,"

"Can you tell me where I can get the school uniforms? It's for an errand for a friend." Robin said innocently.

"A friend?" Elizabeth repeated surprised. "You said you didn't have any friends."

"I didn't," he paused. "Until now."

She raised her eyebrows.

"It's Vladimir Count, you know the new boy who lives in the castle." Robin said. "The one I met when I went up there."

"Oh, he's Ingrid's sister isn't he?" Elizabeth had heard all the gossip about the Counts, but didn't believe a word. Being driven from your home was bad enough, but being accused of having a dark secret - like the locals had been saying - was over the line. She knew Ingrid was attractive from her eldest son's obsessive conversations about her, but she knew nothing about Vladimir other than that Robin had met him and been kind to him and that made him a lovely boy in her books.

"Yes," Robin said. "He said his Dad and their butler are so busy sorting out the castle that they cannot get him a uniform in time for going to school, so he asked if I can get one. He gave me the money for it and everything."

"That's very trusting of him," his mother said, surprised at the strength of the bond that seemed to have emerged between her youngest son and Vlad. "Can't he and his sister sort it out?"

He shook his head. "They are too busy helping with the unpacking, and their father said that they were grounded until it is finished."

"Oh," Elizabeth understood. Of course sorting a large castle, albeit partially destroyed, like that was going take time to sort out and all hands would be needed for something like that. "Well, I can take you and we can get a uniform for Ingrid as well, I'm sure she will appreciate it."

Robin bit his lip knowing Ingrid would not appreciate it. From what Vlad had told him... from what he had seen for himself he knew this much in fact Ingrid probably wouldn't want to go to school at all.

"Okay," he agreed reluctantly.

Being alone with a member of his family was never something Robin was comfortable with. Even Chloe, who he was closest to out of the whole family, he felt slightly distant from.

So walking with his mother to the store that sold the school uniform was awkward at best.

Once they were in the store Elizabeth left her son to get Vlad's clothing and went looking to decide which to get Ingrid.

Robin was thankful for this; it gave him a chance to think. Every part of this was new, helping someone, shopping... all of it.

Having a friend...

It made such an impact on life, having someone who cared about you that wasn't family.

Robin was quick about getting Vlad's stuff; however his mother was not so quick about getting Ingrid's. He even managed to get lad a P.E. kit while he was at it, but his mother was still choosing between skirts.

Eventually Robin got bored, paid for Vlad's clothing and gave his Mum the rest of the money Vlad had given him. He immediately made a beeline for the castle, he had to warn Vlad about his mother and her plans to get Ingrid into school.

* * *

Robin didn't bother to knock on the door, that would result in Renfield answering and then the Count would realise what Vlad was up to and punish him. He couldn't do that to this new friend.

He went around to the tower placing the large bag full of new clothes on the floor. Robin then grabbed a rock and throw it. It hit the wall instead of hitting the window that Robin was trying to hit. Another three attempts ended in failure.

In the end Robin got frustrated and threw a stone without thinking. It made such a loud 'thud' that Robin could hear someone come over to the window. He looked up feeling slightly fearful, but had no reason to be.

Vlad leaned out of the window to see what the noise was about.

"Robin?" Vlad said confused. "What you doing here? If my Dad catches you you'll a member of the living dead club before you can say 'blood and garlic'!"

Robin frowned at Vlad's use of words. Things like 'living dead club' and 'blood and garlic' were not phases he was used to... yet. Robin had a feeling he was going to get used to the vampire vocabulary very quickly because of the friendship developing between himself and Vlad.

"I brought your school stuff," Robin gestured to bag.

"You're meant to be bringing it tonight," the young vampire said frowning.

"I need to warn you about something," he confided him. "It's important, and besides I was bored at home..."

Vlad sighed, he understood what Robin meant about being bored at home but he didn't want to put his newly found friend at risk. "Okay, I'll come down. Give me 5 minutes. If I'm not there by then I suggest you run all the way home because it means Dad has caught me..."

And like that Vlad disappeared out of Robin's sight.

Vlad was relieved that Zoltan wasn't in the room with him, he was trying out his new shower because the old wolf 'needed a bath' but felt it would be better to get a wash in the cleaner bathroom that belonged to Vlad.

Vlad rushed to his door but was careful going down the stairs because they sometimes made funny noises that would alert people to Vlad coming down the stairs.

CREAK.

Vlad jumped and cursed himself, but it seemed no one had heard him. So he continued down the stairs, now at a greater pace.

He peered into the throne room and sighed when he saw his father was not on his usual position on his throne. He was not in the room at all, to Vlad's relief. Renfield was going around the room, making sure it looked as close as how the old throne room had looked at possible. That explained how come Vlad hadn't been heard, Renfield was making so much noise that it must have covered up the noise he had made going down the stairs.

This was a rare opportunity, one to be taken advantage of. This was the best opportunity to sneak out Vlad had seen in years and no way was he going to let it slip through his fingers.

Vlad sprinted silently past, trying to keep out of Renfield's line of sight, and made it to the sofa which he crouched behind. From there he crawled along to the door that led to the way out and quickly went through the open doorway grinning to himself.

He then rushed out being quick to open the main door and sighed in relief when he reached the open air.

"Fresh air and sunlight... at last..." Vlad smiled and jogged over to where he had last seen Robin.

"Hey," Robin grinned. "Sneaking out now, that's my trick."

Vlad rolled his eyes but smiled back. Robin passed over the large bag of clothing.

"I got you a P.E. kit as well as a school uniform because you gave me more than enough money for it."

"Thanks," Vlad said. "So what do you need to warn me about?"

"Oh," Robin paused, frowned and the boys started taking the long walk down the hill from the castle. "My mum decided to use the rest of the money to get your sister a uniform."

Robin saw Vlad frown as well.

"My mum means well, but because she doesn't know what you are she assumes that Ingrid will be coming to school."

"That's nice of her to make the effort." Vlad sighed sadly. "But like you said, she's not human so she doesn't really want to go to school..."

"Well I don't really want to go to school, so I don't blame Ingrid," Robin admitted.

Vlad looked at Robin curiously. "Don't you get a choice?"

"No," Robin said wistfully. "You have to do some complicated form to prove your being home taught to not go to school. You end up going to court if you don't. Don't you vampires have to go to school?"

Vlad shook his head looking slightly relieved but also sad. "No, vampire children tend to be taught by their parents or nannies. The few that do go to school, go to boarding ones and that's usually because their parents are too busy to deal with them or the children are seen to be... adnormal for our kind and need educating how to be a real vampire."

Vlad scowled at the last bit making Robin wonder if Vlad had been threatened with going to a vampire school. "If that's true then how come you aren't at a boarding school?" Robin asked.

"Dad won't let it happen," he said, relieved. "Very few people know how _different_ I am as it is, and the few that do cannot really do anything about it. Dad likes having me around, he wouldn't trust anyone other than himself to take proper care of his _son and heir_."

"Heir?" Robin repeated. "But you vamps are immortal, surely the Count doesn't need an heir."

Vlad laughed darkly. "That would make Dad look a little too arrogant. Vampires do age, and they get weaker with age. It's only the really powerful ones – like our leader the Grand High Vampire – that age with no ill effects. Dad isn't sure whether he is going to get weaker or not, so it's best to safe than sorry. Not to mention with the vampire slayer threat makes it even more important to have heirs for the thrones."

"I didn't think the slayers existed," Robin muttered, appalled. "There are really humans out there that kill you?"

Vlad nodded sadly. "Unfortunately, yes. I've never met one myself, but they are becoming more lethal each year. More and more vampires and being slain – my Dad was almost one of them. It's a result of our short-sightedness. Humanity's technological advances have resulted in vampires falling behind, so much that unless something drastic happens we will probably end up extinct."

Robin cringed. "That's sad... I cannot believe they would murder in cold blood like that..."

Vlad shrugged. "We've had it coming for centuries. We've been feeding off mankind for over two millennia. It makes sense that breathers would want some form of retribution." He admitted.

"You're a very sympathetic person," Robin noticed raising his eyebrows. "You seem to understand breather better than I do!"

They both laughed. "You understand vampires better than I do," Vlad grinned at him and then paused. "Maybe being friends we can learn from each other."

"Friends?" He repeated surprised. "I thought vampires and breathers don't mix?"

"Uh," Vlad complained. "There is some stupid law saying that. I don't like it, we should be able to mix with who we want when we want. Besides, I'm not a vampire yet. I'm practically a breather anyway so I'm mixing with my own kind in a sense."

"Logical way of putting it," Robin said, amused but pleased he was going to have a friend."

"So, do you want to meet me before school so you can lead me there. I have no idea where the school is and I think it would be better if you showed me the way."

Robin grinned. "Sure, I'll come to yours at around 8 so we will have an hour to get to school."

* * *

_That outtake was longer than I expected. It just seemed to flow onwards without end. There is so much I could have Vlad and Robin discuss but it's best not to put it all into a single outtake otherwise it would go on for a long time._

_Thank you for reading and please review!_

_C_

_xx_


	6. Punishment

Young Dracula: Extra Outtakes

* * *

_I've skipped a few episodes now, but we are still in season 1 this is because I had a revelation this morning for an outtake and I have decided to write it out before I forget it. We may go back to earlier episodes, like I said before this isn't going to be in chronological order, it's just each outtake being written and published as a think of them._

_I don't own Young Dracula._

* * *

Punishment – based between episodes 10 and 11 of season 1

* * *

Hanging upside down from the ceiling was not what Vlad had planned for his night. At first he had been completely unbothered by his punishment, it seemed like a minor punishment given the benefits Vlad was going to go through as a result of getting into the rugby team.

Now though, only an hour after his father had tricked him into being tied by a rope from the ceiling, he was beginning to regret his smugness. Vlad's head was pounding from the blood pumping to there.

Vlad could feel his face burning and knew that he wouldn't be able to get down without help, but he also knew there was no way he could sleep like this either.

Not only his head was pounded but his cape, which was drooping to the floor, was almost strangling him. Every attempt to get it off had failed.

There was no point in calling for help because Renfield was stuck to the floor, the Count was probably hunting by now and Ingrid wouldn't help, she would just stand and laugh at her little brothers stupidity.

Vlad sighed looking at his pet hellhound who seemed like he wanted to help, but the fact he was stuffed and stuck on wheels meant he couldn't.

"Zoltan, you have to help get me down!" Vlad said his voice sounding slightly off from the cape choking him.

"I wish I could Master Vlad," Zoltan paused. "But even if I could help, I cannot because the Count would punish me."

The young vampire ground his teeth together, Zoltan knew that face, it was the same face Vlad's father wore when he was frustrated and that scared Zoltan.

"Look, you don't have to get me down. Just get someone who can! Get Robin! He'll help me." Vlad instructed.

Zoltan frowned. "Very well Young Master."

"Zoltan," Vlad said just as the old wolf was going to pass through the door. "Be careful, and don't get caught."

* * *

This was the first time that Zoltan had been the streets of Stokely, and it was very strange for the hellhound. He rarely if ever left the castle, so being in a breather town was a treat.

Luckily he knew exactly where Robin lived, he's heard it mentioned so many times it had been burned into his memory, but the problem would be getting robin's attention without waking the rest of his family.

Zoltan ducked his neck behind the fence that surrounded the front garden of the Brannagh's house, and howled in an attempt to attract attention but not so people realised it was coming from within the town.

The wolf heard the clicking of lights inside the house, he stood very still for a moment until he heard that all but one of the lights had been put out again.

Zoltan lifted his head, peering over the fence to see Robin Brannagh's lights on and the boys himself leaning out of his window looking at the castle wonderingly.

"Psst Master Robin," Zoltan called as quietly as he could managed in order for robin to hear him.

Robin's dark eyes slid across the garden and spotted the silhouette of the wolf. "Zoltan?"

"Yes, you need to come up to the castle! Master Vlad needs your help." The wolf chimed.

Robin frowned, Vlad didn't usually make requests especially not at 10pm but he was his best mate and Robin knew Vlad would help him when he was in trouble.

"I'll just get dressed," Robin called. "I'll be down in about 3 minutes."

How Vlad had climbed up the wall to his window was beyond Robin. The wall didn't seem to have anything to grab onto. Luckily for Robin he still had the rope that he used to get to Vlad's window that very same day – Vlad had returned it to him.

Robin quickly abseiled down the side of the house and jumped to the ground and pulled on the rope so it all fell to the ground.

"Good work Master Robin!" Zoltan said a little too loudly. He noticed Robin – unsurprisingly – was all in black, but for once it didn't make him stand out it made him blend in with the darkness which was good for making sure no one noticed he was sneaking out.

Robin sprinted over, jumping the fence with ease – a result of many years of sneaking out. "Shh." Robin whispered. "Hasn't anyone noticed that you are out?"

"Ingrid's locked in her room, Renfield is glued to the floor and the Count is out hunting." The wolf responded calmly.

"So the Count is in the town?" Robin said sounding concerned.

"I doubt it; he would look too conspicuous if he drained any more of the locals. The Count knows better than that." Zoltan said, leading Robin up the castle.

"Good, because the last thing I need is the bump into the Count while going to help Vlad. He'll figure out what I'm up to before you can say 'Garlic'." Robin replied and then paused. "I suggest that you go in like normal, but I'm going to climb the walls using the rope."

"But Master Robin, it's not safe," Zoltan insisted. "Last time you climbed the tower you almost fell, if Master Vlad hadn't have caught you, you would have been a breather pancake and the Count's next meal."

"I won't fall then, it's the only way Zoltan. Vlad needs me and I'm not going to let him down."

* * *

You would think that you can improve the more times you did something. That was a common human belief.

It seemed it didn't apply to climbing a tower that was 90° from the ground with holes in all the wrong places for climbing.

Still Robin persisted as he climbed the tower. He thought of how important his friendship with Vlad was - not that Vlad would break it off over something like this because he was too kind for that, and that made Robin happy his best friend was not a normal vampire, no matter how much he wished he was - and carried on regardless of the fact that he may end up a 'breather pancake' on the ground any moment.

He reached the window and peered in spotting Vlad hanging upside down from his feet.

"Déjà vu," Robin said grinning cheekily.

"Robin! Thank goodness!" Vlad looked relieved even though he was bright red from the blood flowing to his head.

Robin climbed in through the window and pulled up the rope so there was no evidence of his entry.

"You look terrible mate," Robin informed him and Vlad laughed lightly.

"Can you help me get down please?" Vlad pleaded. "There is a knife in the bottom drawer can you get it."

"Sure," Robin immediately went over and found the small knife with an intricate gothic looking handle. He turned around and frowned at his best mate. "Isn't this Ingrid's?"

"Yeah," Vlad admitted. "I took it from her room. After that incident with the fire alarm I decided it was better to be safe than sorry."

Robin raised his eyebrows. "You nicked it? Vlad that's not like you."

Vlad shrugged the best he could considering he was upside down. "I'll explain when I'm down from this ceiling. Can you give me the knife?"

"Don't you want me to cut you down?" Robin asked confused.

"No, because I may land on my head," he responded. "And someone may hear."

"Okay," Robin handed over the knife and Vlad smiled. Robin watched in amazement as his best friend pulled himself up by grabbing onto his legs and eventually onto the rope. Then he carefully cut the rope right by his feet while gripping the blade with one hand and the rope with another. He then jumped down to the floor landing neatly on his feet with a light thud.

Vlad grinning, looking rather pleased with himself.

"Wow," Robin said impressed. "How did you know to do that?"

Vlad shrugged modestly. "This isn't the first time Dad has put me in a position he thought I couldn't get out of. I've had a lot of practise; it does help when Dad tries to give me flying lessons that usually result in me climbing around."

"That explains how you managed to climb the wall to my window," He realised and his friend nodded. "So what were you saying about the knife."

Vlad sighed, he was beginning to return to his usual pale colour that he had tried so hard to get rid of, and went over to place the knife back in his drawer.

"Ingrid with a knife doesn't seem like a good idea to me," he admitted. "In the hands of breather a knife does a lot of damage, so the amount it can do in the hands of a frustrated vampiress... well you can probably imagine from what you have seen of my family."

"I see your point," Robin's lips twitched nervously.

"Thanks though,"

"For what?"

"Getting me down," Vlad said, going over to sit on edge of his bed. Robin went over and sat next to him. "Usually I can get out of those kind of situations Dad puts me in. But I think Dad's starting to catch up that I am learning, and trying to put me through punishments I can't get out of."

"Well... you're welcome. Nevertheless, that's what best mates are for. We keep each other out of trouble." Vlad grinned at that. "I might want to get back home... it's late and my parents may notice may notice I've gone."

Vlad rolled his eyes and got to his feet. "Aw come on Robin, don't leave yet."

"Well I can't exactly sleep over..." Robin said and saw the look on Vlad's face. "You're not acting like you at all. Who are you and what have you done with my best friend?"

Vlad shook his head, resigned. "I'm not acting not myself. I just think it would be better to have some fun, after all tomorrow is a Saturday. It's not as if you can't get away with sleeping in."

"And what about you, what if you sleep in?"

"Then it'll look like I'm being a vampire," Vlad shrugged. "Dad will think he got his way and will let me out."

"And how are you going to explain how you got down?"

"I'll just make up something. I have a plan."

Robin rolled his eyes at his best friend and smiled mischievously. "What did you have in mind?"

"Well we never got to finish that game of hide and seek the other week..."

* * *

_I was going to continue this but it's getting a little on the long side so I think I will write the rest as another outtake at some point. I decided to address how Vlad got down because I don't see Vlad suddenly acting like a vampire just to be stopping from hanging from the ceiling. So I got Robin involved, it's much more fun having Robin involved than simply just Vlad cutting himself down._

_Thank you for reading and please review!_

_C_

_xx_


	7. Alternatives

Young Dracula: Extra Outtakes

* * *

_Last night I kind of had a massive inspiration for outtakes, I was watching Insomnia – ironically I was meant to be sleeping, and in fact the episode gave me so much to think about I did fall asleep after watching it! – and I had some huge inspirations._

_Just before I watched it I watched Darkest Hour part II and the mix of the two gave me an idea as to what __**could**__ have happened._

_Technically this isn't an outtake, it's a 'what if' but I could say they took it out and changed it because it didn't seem in character for Vlad._

* * *

_I don't own Young Dracula_

* * *

Alternatives – based during episode 7 of season 2

* * *

Vlad frowned down at his opponent. "No."

The Grand High Vampire raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"I don't enjoy being evil..." he paused and looked at the sunlight; part of him was arguing that he should get into the sunlight but another part was warning him that it might kill him.

The young boy sighed unable to make up his mind. "I cannot stay here forever." He grumbled feeling strangely anxious like when you missed a train, he felt like he had missed his opportunity to get out.

The yellowish white light seemed to change in colour fading into a silvery white colour, the colour of moonlight.

Vlad stepped to the light and put his hand in it curiously. It didn't burn or show any signs of being harmed at all.

That's when he heard the laughter, it was dark and put Vlad on edge so much that he was tempted to end the source of the laughter for good.

He shuddered at the thought, what was happening to him to cause this?

He span around noticing the moonlight seemed too brighten the room considerably more than the sunlight had, which made no sense there was nothing reflective in the throne room there was no need for mirrors because they were vampires...

Vlad could see the his father on the throne, but for a second it didn't look like his father but someone else with fierce eyes and a stern expression. Then his father reappeared again, Vlad blinked uncertainly had he really seen someone else on the throne or was he imagining it?

"Vladimir Dracula," his Dad paused. "You are indecisive and yet when it came down to the biggest decision of your unlife you chose the way that would allow to gain immortality over death."

Vlad could feel the confusion on his face, but tried not to display the fear at the fact he had the feeling he had chosen wrong without realising he had a choice.

"I don't understand how can I possible choose between the two? There is no choice I have to become a vampire and there is no choice about it." He snapped fiercely and recoiled surprised at the darkness in his own voice.

The Grand High Vampire chuckled. "Dear child so little you understand. There is always a choice. For you the choice would be slightly different to other vampires... you would either earn your immortality or if you chose to run from it you would die either at the hands of a slayer or a vampire."

The Dracula heir looked to the ground feeling let down, just like he did every time he thought he had found a way of becoming a vampire. He knew that the Grand High Vampire was telling the truth, why would he lie? Well, there were many reasons why he would but in this case, Vlad had the feeling that he might just be feeling sympathetic and so was telling the truth.

"I still don't understand. Why me? Why would it be different if I ran away, as far as the vampires are concerned I'm not important because I am so... breather-like. You want someone evil then choose someone else!" It almost sounded like Vlad was pleading.

The Grand High Vampire got to his feet, looking like the battle had left him unharmed. Vlad abruptly realised his arm and knee were no longer throbbing from the pain of the sunlight burning him.

He stepped down from the platform and put his arm around the boy, just as the Count would. It was so eerie that Vlad shuddered again, feeling strangely paranoid that his father was trying to trick him into dying.

The Grand High Vampire led him past the table, and through the door leading out. They were silent until they were outside.

Vlad's jaw dropped at the sight below him.

It was Stokely, but it wasn't the Stokely that was at night it was different. Fires burned in odd places, the school, the car park where the Van Helsing's caravan was parked, and one particularly vicious looking fire was spreading it's was up the hill looking like an upcoming storm from below. Stokely seemed to be covered in a large dark cloud thunder echoing and lightning starting a large number of the fires.

Above the castle though it was clear – a rare sight – Vlad could see the milky way glittering like a mix of sapphires, topazes and diamonds and the moon shining in its full glory. Normally this would be a breathtaking sight but the screams and fires, which seemed to reflect in shades of red, orange and yellow off the clouds, ruined it.

"This is the evitable," the Count's voice whispered into his ear. Vlad looked around noticing he no longer had the Grand High Vampire's arm around him and the Count was gone, nowhere in sight. "Stokely is in danger from one of you Dracula's. This..." his voice echoed the last word. "Is what will happen either way, any one of the three of you could do this. Vladimir Dracula you insist that there is a way to be good... and that is what makes you different. Most vampires accept their fate, but you stubbornly continue to fight it. That is why you have been chosen, think about it..."

* * *

Vlad paused thinking, which was hard to do with the screams... then there was a loud, echoing, dark laughter making Vlad jump. The laughter was definitely a vampire's, no human could emphasise his or her voice like that... but it did not scare Vlad it helped him realise what the Grand high Vampire was saying. All vampires were the same, they were evil on some scale, being otherwise was odd, unusual...

From what Vlad knew of the Chosen One, he or she was meant to lead vampires into a new age. At the time he had dismissed it thinking how traditionalistic vampires were and that meant that, they couldn't go into a new age if they were so determined to stick in the one they had been in for over two thousand years.

In order to have a new age they had to have someone who was willing to change, to move on. When Vlad thought of this so many years ago he thought of the vampiresses – in particular Ingrid – and how they wanted their freedom, but they were not willing to make the necessary sacrifices in order to achieve that goal.

Vlad knew he would give anything, _anything_, for peace and that wasn't just with the slayers that was among themselves as well. No other vampire wanted that, even vampiresses enjoyed feuding. That's what made him different, he wanted a new era and would give anything to get it, even his own life.

That was what made him the best choice.

* * *

The young boy shuddered, he may have realised why he was the Chosen One but that didn't make him like it anymore than before. In fact, it made him _dislike_ it even more which was another reason he was chosen.

Vlad looked down on Stokely sadly.

"All this is yours now Vladimir, you can take it and control it, or you can mould it. Either way the new era is coming. It's just a matter of how you choose to change it. Order and chaos... order and chaos..." the words echoed and suddenly the dreamworld feel silent.

The town below rippled, like it was a reflection in the water. The ripples changed the town again; it was no longer covered in its canary-yellow houses, but had been replaced with white ones. Vlad had to admit it looked better, cleaner.

"Vlad?" Vlad span around and saw his best friend in front of him smiling widely. Robin was no longer in his black uniform, but in his normal black clothing, the long leather jacket, black jeans and grey skeletal shirt were all familiar and comforting. Vlad looked down noticing his leathers were gone, he was in a dark blue jumper, a pair of jeans and black leather boots. The strangest thing thought was a black metal necklace hanging around his neck and a black crescent moon shaped object hanging from it.

"Robin, is that really you?" Vlad asked in surprise.

"Sure it is." He grinned. "Looking down on your domain?"

Vlad abruptly frowned, this wasn't right...

* * *

"Vlad?" he heard Robin's voice but it sounded a whisper, one full of fear. "Vlad mate can you hear me?"

Vlad's eyes flickered open. "Yeah, I can hear you." He muttered and looked up to see a white ceiling.

"Ow," Vlad complained feeling a stabbing pain all along his upper jaw.

The doctor leaned down to put a thermometer in his ear. Vlad felt disorientated, how he had to hospital? Last time he was awake he was in the deputy head's office.

"That's not possible," the doctor said uncertainly.

The nurse walked over to take a look. Vlad looked uncertainly around, seeing his father and best friend looking rather relieved, his sister looking a little amused her arms crossed with a smug grin, Renfield stood in the corner with weary eyes and an unusual pretty looking woman who was all in brown. Vlad even noticed the Van Helsings peering in through the window which made Vlad smile slightly in amusement at them fighting for space.

"Maybe there is something wrong with the thermometer?" he heard the nurse suggest.

"Maybe... but twenty four degrees Celsius. That's room temperature... only a corpse could be that temperature!" The doctor sounded a little panicked. He wasn't the only one, Vlad was beginning to realise what had just happened.

On instinct, he snapped the fingers of his right hand – which had no needle in it. Everyone but the Count, Renfield, Ingrid and Robin froze; even the Van Helsings were frozen.

"How did you do that?" Ingrid demanded getting up from her position of leaning on the wall and dropping her arms.

"I'm not sure," Vlad murmured in response feeling a little off-balance. He felt anxious, nervous even but there was something wrong he didn't feel quite how he normally would when he was anxious.

The Count walked over and laid a hand on his son's neck. The old vampire frowned for a moment and then a wide smile spread over his face, one that worried Vlad even more.

"I don't feel anything," the Count told his son.

"What?" Ingrid, Vlad and Robin all chimed at the same time.

"This cannot be happening!" Ingrid cried and turned around to storm out of the room, knocking the frozen Jonno over as she left.

"He cannot have transformed Count, he's _thirteen_. Isn't the transformation meant to occur at sixteen?" Robin asked looked at his best mate with concern.

The Count pulled himself away from his son. "It is," he agreed. "But Vladdy isn't a normal vampire. The fact he went into the dreamworld now proves that."

"You knew where I was?" Vlad demanded frustrated.

The Count rolled his eyes at his son. "Of course I did Vladimir, and watch your tone. If I'm right - which of course I am, you have transformed early. You don't know what to expect, you might accidentally destroy the building with a storm if you don't keep yourself in check."

"What?" Vlad said again, then there was a crackle of thunder and the lights flickered briefly.

"I warned you Vladimir," the Count said and started to slowly pace the room undisturbed by the frozen humans around the room.

Robin shrugged and went over to the seat next Vlad's bed.

"What happened?" Robin asked curiously.

"I'm not sure..." Vlad responded. "I fought with..." he didn't want to say 'his father'. "The Grand High Vampire... but then I chose not to kill him. We went outside and Stokely was on fire, and then it seemed to wash away and all the houses were white and people had gone from screaming to laughing..."

Vlad edited out being the Chosen One. If he had transformed then his father was going to put up a fuss as it was, telling him he was the Chosen One would just cause even more hassle. Vlad could always tell him some other time, when he was ready... if he was ever ready. It never seemed he was ready for anything that was thrown at him... so much for having a plan for everything. It seemed like he was being tested or something.

"How could that have made you transform?" Robin asked. "It doesn't make sense."

"No it doesn't," Vlad agreed drily. "But I don't feel any different, I mean I can tell my heart isn't beating and have a weird stabbing pain in my upper jaw but otherwise..."

"You're transforming that's certain," the Count said. "The stabbing pain is your fangs coming though."

"Uh great," Vlad said sarcastically, but was pleased he was still himself and still had his sense of humour.

The Count pretended not to hear the sarcasm. "Isn't it Vladdy? We will have such fun! You can I can take midnight flights together and..."

Vlad sighed, or should I faked one given he didn't seem to be breathing, and shook his head. "Fabulous."

"But what about Vlad?" Robin asked. "Transforming early cannot be good sign."

The Count shrugged. "Sometimes transformations do happen early, it's rare but it does happen... usually with extremely powerful vampires. In fact, I believe, one of the last to transform early was the Grand High Vampire himself."

Vlad shuddered remembering the Grand High Vampire in his dreams.

"Vladdy... you said you didn't go into the sunlight?" the Count said.

"No, because it kept burning me," Vlad admitted.

"Hmmm," the Count was deep in thought. "Then..."

"What is he going on about?" Vlad heard his best friend mutter.

"I haven't a clue." Vlad looked at his best friend and sighed. "We won't be able to hang out much anymore."

"I know," Robin frowned and then grinned cheekily. "Or you could just bite me and then wee could hang out all the time."

Vlad rolled his eyes. "Be serious."

"Sorry," he apologised. "But seriously Vlad, if you want to bite me then feel free. You'll be freeing me from a massive burden."

"And putting a bigger one on your shoulders," Vlad added. "Robin, you're my best mate and I don't want to lose you but... I couldn't do that, it would hurt you and your family. I won't put you through that."

Robin shrugged. "I thought you'd say that. But the option is there... if you really need it."

Vlad could see that Robin wasn't saying it for his usual selfish needs, he was saying it for Vlad in order to tell him if he needed blood he was there.

Vlad shuddered and swore to himself he wouldn't let that happen.

"I'll be more than happy to oblige Robin," the Count said grinning, his fangs evident.

"Dad no!" Vlad yelled and another round of thunder echoed throughout the hospital.

Robin shook his head. "Thanks but no thanks Count."

The Count retracted his fangs shaking his head. "Why not?"

"Because I don't trust you," Robin said with narrowing eyes. "For all I know you'll drain me dry instead of change me."

The Count laughed.

"I trust Vlad enough to know he wouldn't do that." Robin added.

"He won't yet," the Count corrected. "Now he has transformed that may very well change... and soon."

"Like bats I'm going to let that happen," Vlad pulled himself up and the Count gave him a dark look. "It's my life - or I guess I should say unlife now – and I'll do what I want with it."

The Count scowled briefly and then sighed. "Language Vladimir and I believe I know how you transformed early."

"How did I then?" Vlad asked.

The Count knew he was going to have to miss out a bit. He had a feeling the choice not to go into the sunlight was like a choice he was meant to face at eighteen... and he couldn't tell him about that.

"It seems that when you were in the dreamworld you were a vampire, a fully fledged on with access to all your powers. Is that correct?" The Count asked and Vlad nodded. "Well as you may be aware Vladdy, what happens in the dreamworld is in a sense reflected in the real world."

Vlad held up his right hand to show the bandage on there. "Like when I got cut in dreamworld and it was still there when I woke up."

"Exactly, what happens there is reflected into here. I believe that you being a vampire there reflected into this world just like your cut." The Count shrugged.

"It still doesn't make sense, why was I there. Ingrid said we don't go till we are sixteen." Vlad said uncertainly and Robin nodded in agreement.

"No vampire has ever gone before transforming." His father admitted. "So the effects of it may well be this. Early transformations happen, usually a child goes to the blood mirror and it changes them. Why it does that is uncertain... But in your case it seems like you have just skipped three years of your life without showing physical signs."

"Why Vlad though?" Robin persisted.

The Count shrugged looking at his son curiously. "Honestly, I don't know."

The Count may not have known but Vlad did. It was because he was the Chosen One, and there was nothing he could do about it.

* * *

_This outtake seemed to never end. I could continue it. In fact I could make a story out of it, but I have so much going on I cannot write the story... not yet. I have two stories on the go at the moment – both unpublished – and this so it's hard to keep up. Then I have a seemingly unending amount of university work – I restart within a month – and when I get back I will have to focus on it._

_Busy busy. Anyway, I'm going to write my next outtake now._

_Thank you for reading and please review!_

_C_

_xx_


	8. King Without A Throne

Young Dracula: Extra Outtakes.

* * *

_This is another Insomnia inspired one. I had thought while watching the episode, how come Vlad never sits on the Dracula throne?_

_I mean Vlad does in dreamworld but that's not real. Everyone else seems to have a go but him. Ingrid, Malik, Elizabeta, the Count, Boris, even Renfield! I think it's a little unfair they didn't put that in at some point._

_For this one we are skipping to season 3. Like I said we will be going back and forth between episodes and seasons, it's no longer going to be any order. I may have some chronological order ones for season 5 but I am not going write them yet. So, I suggest if you haven't watched the seasons recently, or have forgotten them, then you go back and watch them because you may get confused otherwise._

_Oh, and this is – the evitable – return of Bad Vlad, sorry but I love writing him and he's the only one that will do what I want in this outtake._

* * *

_I don't own YD._

* * *

King without a throne – based between episodes 7 and 8 of season 3

* * *

Garside Grange seemed empty, but it wasn't. Of course it wasn't, there was always someone was in but it seemed like there was a eerie silence echoing through the corridors of the school however strange that may sound.

It was only 3am, so the teachers and students had not arrived yet.

Still no one was around, the Count, Ingrid and Bertrand had all gone to their coffins for a bat nap. They were all exhausted from the stress Ramanga had instilled in them. Erin was silently packing, her door locked in a hopeless attempt to try and keep Vlad out of her room. It wouldn't have worked, but luckily for her Vlad wasn't in the mood to go and see her... yet. Renfield had curled up in cupboard to try and rest for once, Wolfie had retreated to bed as well with Zoltan firmly at his side hoping the young werewolf-vampire could protect him.

Vlad was the only one who seemed to be around. That didn't bother him though, in fact he was glad to have the school to himself. It made it seem like he was the one in charge... no that wasn't right. He was the one in charge, no one could harm in now, he was too powerful, too evil...

Vlad grinned to himself, he was enjoying this even though a part of him the old him was screaming out against him. That part of him was helpless; he knew that he was outnumbered a thousand to one and that soon he would be silenced permanently.

He looked down the grey corridor; the wallpaper was peeling in places and for some reason that bugged him. Normally it didn't bother him because he was so used it. In fact, when he thought about it he wanted everything to be smart and tidy for some inexplicable reason. Maybe it was because he wanted to manipulate people, make them think he was smart and give a good impression so they would let their guard down and then he could make the kill.

It didn't seem long before he was in the throne room. In a sense this was the first time in the throne room, because previously it had been the old Vlad who had been in here.

"Hmm," he pondered looking at the mahogany desk, then the fire, the sofa, the table and then the throne.

He got a rush of memories in his head, in particular sitting on the sofa with Erin discussing the transformation process. It seemed like a lifetime ago.

Vlad sighed, almost longingly and heard himself banging in his head again trying to get out in order to protect their 'girlfriend'.

"I don't get why you are fighting for her," he murmured not looking where he was walking. "We both know I'm not going to kill her... at least not in the way you think."

Vlad grinned wickedly in spite of himself and noticed he was stood right by the platform, which held the Dracula throne.

He'd never sat on the throne, at least not in the real world. For the first time he actually _wanted_ to sit there. Normally he wouldn't out of respect for his father, and the fact he knew he would get in trouble for it, not to mention previously he hadn't been bothered about the power the throne gave – he had been too busy trying to get away from it.

"May as well," he stepped onto the platform and carefully sat into the throne. Vlad half expected something miraculous to happen, at least some lightning and thunder like when Ingrid sat in it the first time. "What a disappointment." He murmured. Ingrid only had the thunder and lightning effect due to her own anger, he realised. The throne was just a symbol of the power the family had really. The throne itself had no power, it wasn't like the blood mirror which contained the family' power.

"Uh," he complained, sounding almost childish. "Typical."

Vlad attempted to make himself comfortable, imagining he was lording it over people by being in the throne but to him – even evil as he was – it didn't seem to fit.

He got to his feet and shook his head at the throne. "Complete waste of my time."

He stepped off the platform realising that the throne, like a crown, was an old traditional form of showing power. And even though he had in a sense become a 'traditional' vampire – one that drank human blood – he still felt that the vampire world needed to change, otherwise it would fall apart. Sure he wanted carnage, chaos and to have lots of fun but Vlad wasn't willing to allow things to get out of hand.

If you had power you showed it, at least that was what Vlad believed. Having all these objects to show your wealth and power was just petty, foolish attempts at showing off. If you wanted to show off the best way was to _show_ your power, to prove you were better than others and had the ability and will to control and manipulate them. If you didn't do that then you would be seen as a pawn, a nobody and Vlad knew that he did not want that.

* * *

"Why did you get off the throne?" a soft, familiar voice said.

Vlad span around seeing Erin stood by the door a mix of fear and confusion in her eyes but were not on her face – a result of years of slayer training.

"Erin?" Vlad frowned, and for a moment Erin thought her boyfriend was in front of her. "I thought you had locked yourself in your room so I couldn't get in. Like that could stop me." He laughed almost manically.

Erin shivered.

"Cold?" he asked.

"No," she responded. "You're just creeping me out."

Vlad grinned smugly. "Good."

Erin sighed letting the door she was holding shut. She knew she was taking chances with her life, and even Ryan's, but when it came right down to it she had to get some answers.

"What happened to you Vlad?" she asked the fear now plain in her voice. Vlad could see she was making it obvious to show she trusted him, or at least trusted the old him.

"My reflections... me," he paused, uncertain why he was explaining this. "We merged."

Erin frowned. "I don't understand." She admitted.

"Vampires merge with their evil sides which is their reflection," he explained. "It happens at sixteen and causes the change."

"So you've already been through it..."

"Yes," he admitted thoughtfully. "Last time, he thought he'd won. But he didn't count on having a thousand reflections; we waited patiently until the time was right."

"So you're his reflection." Erin said frowning.

"I'm a manifestation of the personalities of all the reflections put together," Vlad corrected with a dark smirk. "It's because we are the Chosen One. So different to other vampires there were a thousand reflections."

Erin looked fearfully at her boyfriend, she knew vampires did strange things, went through strange things. She believed her Slayer training would be enough to prepare her for the vampire world, but the more she learned about it the less use her training seemed to be and now it had reached the point where her training seemed no use at all.

Vlad could see a tear falling down her face as the realisation dawned on her that she may never get her boyfriend back.

"You don't need to cry about it," Vlad said confused as to why she was upset. "I am still Vlad."

"But you're _evil_," she whispered, emphasising the last word.

"Does that really bother you that much?" he asked, looking slightly angry. "I thought... what matters is if you care about someone. And despite what you may think I _do_ care."

Erin shook her head wiping the tear from her cheek. "Caring about someone does matter, but so does taking human lives or even vampire lives."

Vlad raised an eyebrow. "You weren't so bothered about vampire lives a few weeks ago. You were willing to slay a clan for a vampire cure."

Erin flinched at the true words; Vlad stepped forward and put a hand on her cheek.

"Erin," he paused, he seemed so much like his old self that Erin was beginning to wonder and hope that the old Vlad was still in there. "I may be evil, but there is a limit to how far I am willing to go."

"I don't know that, because I don't know you."

"In time you will," Vlad promised rashly.

"You think I'm going to stay after this?"

He grinned. "Maybe not, but I'll find you even if you did run away."

"What if I went to the slayers?"

"Then they would regret the day they met Vladimir Dracula, and I'd take you away."

"Alive or dead?"

"Neither," Vlad admitted. "The old me didn't have the strength to do what he knows is right. To bite you, to change you."

Erin shuddered.

"It's natural to be afraid," he said like he was agreeing with her. "But you don't have to worry. I promised I wouldn't let anyone hurt you and I won't. I may not be quite the same Vlad but the promise means something to me Erin. The best way to protect you is to change you."

"And what about Ryan," she said feeling repulsed. "And what about losing your family when your changed?"

"You're brother would see you as family once you changed," Vlad pointed out. "Because you'd be like him."

"Uh," Erin pulled away. "It's disgusting. You're willing to bite me for what? A one night bite?" She shuddered again. "You just want to bite me so you could control me because I'd be loyal to you."

Vlad grinned. "You're quick, I'll give you that."

Erin's eyes seemed to flash in anger. "You won't get away with this."

"So you're going to turn me in to the slayers?" he asked tauntingly. "You love me, you'd never do that."

"I never said I loved you," she bit her lip. "I don't know how it feels to be in love."

Vlad's face softened slightly. "Nor do I. Let's learn together?"

Erin had to admit, he was good this Vlad a much more tempting offer than the old Vlad. This Vlad was willing to actually do something; the old one never got the chance to.

Vlad held out his hand to her, she sighed. "I can't... I have other priorities and you're not the same Vlad. How can I... feel the same when I don't know who you are?"

"The same goes for me, as the reflection I, technically, don't know you just have memories of you." Vlad stepped close to her leaning his head to hers.

"No," she murmured. "I can't..."

Vlad carefully pressed his lips to hers for a moment; she reluctantly kissed him back unable to restrain herself and then stepped back.

"See that wasn't so bad." Vlad grinned smug; they hadn't kissed in a while so he was smug that he had managed to make the move his other side had not managed.

"It won't convince me otherwise Vlad," she told him, backing to the door. Hope was still in her heart though; hope that the old Vlad would come back.

Vlad scowled at her, tired of the charade. "Fine," he snapped. "If you want to be like that then I will just take what I want. I tried to be nice with you but if you won't do what you know is right then I will!"

Erin felt hurt but knew that rejecting him was the right thing to do, but as she walked back to her room to get some sleep she knew that as long as this Vlad was in control she would likely end up a vampire too.

* * *

"Gah!" Vlad flung a fireball toward the ceiling and watched it scorch the roof trusses. Erin rejecting him was expected, he had the feeling she would say no but still it frustrated him. If Erin were a vampiress she would not dare to say no, in fact she would have easily have fallen for him after all he was the Chosen One.

He had been telling the truth, and Vlad knew that is what made it tempting. Using the truth to state a fact and use that to get your way was always the best form of manipulation.

Vlad had already begun to show his power, and now it was time for the others to see it.

He turned to look at the throne and for once he agreed with his other side, the throne just was not worth the effort.

* * *

_I added a bit of Vlad/Erin for the fans of theirs, but I like playing around with the Bad Vlad a bit to show he has a 'nice side' in a sense and if he had won then it wouldn't have ended out like if Sethius had won. Sure, the world would be 'plunged into darkness' – as Vlad puts it – but I don't believe he would allow everyone to die. _

_Thank you for reading and please review!_

_C_

_xx_


End file.
